It is known to connect a metal holding cup to a press seal region of a lamp capsule, and to weld the cup to a sheet metal retaining bracket attached to the base of an automobile lamp. See generally US published applications US 2010/0213814 (Seymour et al.); US2010/0213815 (Aghamehdi et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,430 (Coushaine et al.).
Vehicle headlamps are subject to road vibration which may loosen them and lessen their alignment. The present inventors determined it is desirable to retain a lens securely without clamping retainer to an optical surface of the lens.
For a thorough understanding of the present disclosure, reference should be made to the following detailed description, including the appended claims, in connection with the above-described drawings. Although the present disclosure is described in connection with exemplary embodiments, the disclosure is not intended to be limited to the specific forms set forth herein. It is understood that various omissions and substitutions of equivalents are contemplated as circumstances may suggest or render expedient. Also, it should be understood that the phraseology and terminology used herein is for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.